


[Podfic] Cuddle Duty

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cudding & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Tony, Sleepy Cuddles, Talk Science to Me Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sleep-deprived Tony is a cuddle monster that glomps onto the first person he finds. Bucky has a crush on Tony and tries to always make sure he is the first person sleep-deprived Tony finds, thinking a cuddle session is the only time he'll get to have the genius in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddle Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930123) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



**Length:**   18:47  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Cuddle%20Duty.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Cuddle%20Duty.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
